dragonballfanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Saga Wskrzeszenia Smoków
Cała historia zaczyna się pewnego zimowego dnia, w pewnej wsi, choć można by powiedzieć, że kwalifikowało się to już prawie jako małe miasteczko. Tutejsza ludność była stosunkowo przyjemnie do siebie jak i obcych nastawiona, pomimo występujących braków w żywności, czy opału. W jednym z domów, z specyficznym płaskim, o kształcie kwadratu dachem żył sobie samotnie młodzieniec, o imieniu Dorian Shane (no ba), pochodzący z rasy Saiya-Jin. Problemem jest to, że nie jest tego świadom. Przyczyną tego jest fakt, iż po ucieczce z rodzinnej planety, Vegety poprzez twarde lądowanie na ziemi stracił część swojej pamięci, oczywiście niewiele czasu minęło, nim utożsamił się z ziemianami, sam przed odlotem pozbawił się ogona. Dzięki swojemu odmiennemu charakterowi szybko udało mu się zaznajomić z tutejszą ludnością, ale mimo to i tak trzymał dystans, cisza to taka jego domena, a przy dłuższej rozmowie wyczerpywały mu się tematy, co go zaś najbardziej skłoniło do trzymania takiego, a nie mniejszego dystansu. Z czasem jednak 3 osobą udaję się przełamać jego granicę i są w wręcz znakomitym kontakcie między sobą, często też towarzyszyli mu oni w jego treningach, mimo dysproporcji sił między nim, a nimi. Możliwość przemiany w stadium Super Saiyanina odkrył sobię w momencię, gdy jednej z jego faworyzowanej trójki, Aiko groziła śmierć przez atak wygłodzonego niedźwiedzia jaskiniowego. Dzięki nowej sile, Dorianowi udaję powalić się bestię jednym kopnięciem, posyłając ją daleko w tył, a dokładniej przez połowę lasu. Wtedy to zdał sobię sprawę, że nie jest on taki, jak reszta mieszkańców wioski, a jego pobyt tutaj nie może być przypadkowy. W niedługim czasie opanowuję sztukę wyczuwania czyjegoś KI, mimo iż ta u prawowitych ziemian jest strasznie niska. Od teraz Shane walczy o odzyskanie swojej utraconej części wspomnień, lecz nie wychodzi mu to przez kolejne 2 lata, wszystko zaczyna się zmieniać, gdy podczas jednej z nocy budzi się, słysząc w oddali tajemniczy zew, który za nic w świecie nie dawał naszemu bohaterowi w spokoju, to też postanowił, że zaryzykuje i odkryje tego źródło. Jednak gdy wyszedł poza próg domu zaskoczenie sięgnięło niebios. Pomimo tak głośnego, wzmocnionego echem ryku, tylko on był na nogach, nie było nawet widać żadnej aktywności socjalnej, co tylko świadczyło o tym, że śpią jak gdyby nigdy nic. Szybko zawrócił do domu, przywdział swoje Gi i ruszył za zewem, który co jakiś czas zdawał się jakby kogoś nawoływać. Jednak pomimo pierwszemu wrażeniu droga do punktu docelowego okazała się być na tyle długa, że Dorian praktycznie nie był już w stanie wyczuć nikogo z miejsca, którego wyruszył. Po dłuższej chwili lotu, niespodziewanie zaczął opadać, nawet pomimo tego, że miał pełen zapas Ki. Będąc bezwładnym zostaje "zassany" w czarną jak noc rozpadlinę. Gdy odzyskuje przytomność po niechcianym twardym lądowaniu jego oczom ukazuje się smok, pokryty jakby rubinowym pancerzem. Sparaliżowany przez strach Shane zapomniał nawet, że jest w stanie coś przeciw tej bestii sprzeciwdziałać. Jednak zanim przyszło mu to do głowy, bestia przemówiła słowami "Witaj, wojowniku piekieł". Dorian zdziwiony samym faktem, że zrozumiał przekaz dopytuje czemu tu trafił, oraz skąd to nowe nazewnictwo. W odpowiedzi dane mu usłyszeć długą, jak i wciągającą historię tego, jak powstały smoki, oraz jaki jest cel ich egzystencji, Po wysłuchaniu przez Doriana opowiastki smok nakazuje, by ten przygotował się do walki z nim. Chłopak mimo tego, iż był pełen wątpliwości przyjął odpowiednią pozę i przetransformował w Super Saiyanina, co zaś było dla smoka piekieł nie małym zaskoczeniem. Zapytany przez smoka jak tego dokonał, Shane odpowiada, że regularnie, każdego dnia ciężko trenował, a ostatecznie o przemianie zadecydował wybuch gniewu. Usłyszawszy to smok nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, jednak po chwili zaoferował chłopakowi 2 stopień Super Saiyanina, warunkiem jest jednak wygrana w walce, oraz danina, która zostanie odebrana, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Zagubiony Dorian przypomina sobię w ostatniej chwili o osobach, którym obiecał przymierzę, a zarazem ochronę za wszelką cenę, to zaś przywraca mu zmysł bojownika. Pierwsze 4 ataki smok w zwinny sposób zablokował swoim ogonem, 5 zaś skutecznie trafia w pomiędzy ślepia, w wyniku czego bestia przechodzi do walki w powietrzu, nieustannie wypuszczając z paszczy raz ogniste kokuendy, a innym razem czysty ogień, w swoim naturalnym kształcie, dodatkowo problem stanowił fakt, że smok mimo swojej przynależności był w stanie wyczuć Ki Doriana, co znacznie dało się we znaki. Jednak po długim, nieustannym 2-godzinnym boju Shane`owi udaje się wykorzystać zmęczenie przeciwnika i wykonuje on od dołu cios podbródkowy, po otrzymaniu którego smoczysko opada twardo na prawą stronę, a wycieńczony Shane opada na ziemię, jednak żaden z nich nie utracił przytomności. W zamian tego, między nimi nawiązuje się dialog: - Gratuluję, udowodniłeś właśnie, że zostałeś wybrany nie na darmo - Przemawia bestia. - Cieszy mnie to, ale co teraz? - Pyta Dorian. - Dasz radę odnaleźć w sobie na tyle sił, by wstać? - Pyta smok. - Tak, powinienem dać radę - Odpowiada Dorian. - Zatem gdy już to zrobisz, podejdź i przyłóż dłoń w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się moje serce - Powiada smok - Resztą zajmę się ja. Jednak z pozoru prostę zadanie, zajęło wycieńczonemu chłopakowi prawie że 5 minut, jednak w końcu mu się to udaje i niezgrabnymi krokami podchodzi do powalonego smoka i zgodnie z poleceniem przykłada dłoń do serca bestii, a ta w tym momencie wydaje z siebie przeraźliwie głośny zew, na wynik czego cała planeta jakby drżała, a chłopakowi doskierał nieludzki ból głowy, znosi to przez minutę, potem pada na ziemię, gdy się budzi dostrzega, że na górze już jasno. Co więcej, nie było śladów po ranach odniesionych w trakcie walki, ale smoka również czuł się silniejszy, niż wcześniej.. Chłopak wylatuję na powierzhnię zawiedziony, że sam musi odnaleźć drogę do domu, ale nic z tych rzeczy... Cz2, Stańmy się jednością - Fajnie, że mi wskazał tę drogę... - Pomyślał zdenerwowany. - Nie muszę ci mówić - Odpowiada smok, którego słychać, ale nie widać - Jestem w Tobie. - To znaczy, że nasze myśli też są połączone? - Pyta Dorian. - Owszem, a teraz wytęż trochę tą mielonkę! - Podpowiada Smok. - O, mam! - Pomyślał zadowolony chłopak - Masz może jakiś pseudonim, czy cały czas tak oficjalnie będzie trzeba się do ciebie zwracać? - Po prostu przejdźmy na "Ty" - Odpowiedział sucho, a młodzieniec ruszył do lotu, a dzięki wzmocniemu jakie doznał był w stanie rozwinąć niesamowitą prędkość, poprzednia nawet nie miałaby prawa się porównywać. Nieświadom niczego z błogim spokojem zbliża się ku wiosce, aż nagle ku zaskoczeniu dostrzega rozprzestrzeniający się dym, jak i zniszczoną ziemię. Przestraszony przyśpiesza i szybko ląduję kawałek za "centrum", a tu wszystko wokół to martwe ciała, pozawalane domy i palące się dachy... Jednak ku uciesze na chwilę przed opuszczeniem wioski poczuł 3 znajome źródła Ki, w jednym miejscu, a że nie miał wątpliwości kto to mógł być - Popędził od razu. Na miejscu znajdowali się Ryutaro, Okazaki i Yuki, która niestety była w stanie bliskim śmierci. Po zrezygnowanym spojrzeniu pozostał Ryutaro i Okazakiego wszystko było jasne. Dorianowi pierwszy raz zaszkliły się oczy, uklęknął przy niej, ta zaś zdołała ostatkiem sił usiąść i opaść na Shane`a. Zdruzgotany chłopak zaczyna więc błagać Smoka Piekieł o ocalenie jej życia, wtem przed jego oczyma ukazuje się zjawa tego właśnie smoka. - Jeśli chcesz ją ocalić to dobrze, tak się stanie - Przemawia Smok. - Dobrze, co robić?! - Pyta podczęsiony Dorian. - Złóż przysięgę! - Odpowiada Smok. - Dobrze, bierz co chcesz! - Dorian odpowiada bez zastanowienia, a zjawa znika.... - C-Co do cholery?! - Krzyczy przestraszony na wskutek tego, iż nie ma panowania nad ręką, która sama utworzyła Kien-Zan - Ręka sama się rusza! - Więc Ci się udało... - Mówi cichym głosem Yuki - To właśnie znaczy pakt ze smokiem. - Nie, nie pozwolę...! - Shane`owi z wielkim trudem udaje się zahamować rękę, ale ta cała drży. - Nie martw się, jestem szczęśliwa... - Powiedziała Yuki patrząc rozpaczonemu Dorianowi w oczy. - Cieszy mnie to, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś i odnalazłeś wśród nas. Pozwól legendzie działać, niech narodzi się Smoczy Wojownik... - Nie chcę! - Dorian zaś przeczy na wszystko i nie chce słyszeć o żadnej legendzie. - Zawsze będę po Twojej stronie ...- Kontynuuje Yuki. - Pewnie, wyjdziemy z tego - Dorian odpowiada całą piersią. - Nie zmieniaj się, nigdy.... - Po tych słowach Yuki po omacku znajduje dłoń Doriana i z impetem ciągnie prosto na siebie. Shane zostaje otoczony ogniem, i rozwścieczony krzyczy na całe gardło, a na jego prawym ramieniu objawił się tatuaż przedstawiający właśnie tego smoka, co znaczyło o w pełni dokonanym pakcie. Wszystko to podkręcał fakt, iż cało zajście było obserwowane... Łogiń1.png Łogiń2.png - Ten czarny smok.... Teraz rozumiem, czemu kazał mi tu przybyć - Mówi z podziwem młodzieniec, imieniem Tatsumi Dorian zaś z pozostałą żywą dwójką po zakopaniu ciała Yuki rusza przed siebie, w nieznane, a przygrywa mu to, co jej przyobiecał, nim została pochowana... Kategoria:Sagi DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Dragon Ball Ultra Kategoria:Twórczość DeErDaNcEra